Nymphadora's Song
by LOSHLOVERXOXO
Summary: After Hospital scene. Remus finds out there is more to being a Metamorhpagus. May seem confusing


_**Nymphadora's Song **_

_**If you don't get a part in my story there is an explanation down at the end of the story. **_

Tonks POV

I ran. I don't know where to, and I ignored the pain that I felt coursing through my legs as I fell numberless times. I just had to escape from everything. Pain pelted over my body. I couldn't see anything in front of me I just knew I needed to get away. Far away. I needed to know I was all still there. Everything. I needed to make sure I could transform completely. If I don't I know I will not survive. I am dying. My heart broken. No magic or medicine could fix me. Nothing. Maybe, just maybe, he could. If he got there in time. If, is such a strong word.

Remus's POV

"I think you should talk to her Remus."

I ignored her suggestion and kept my head in my hands. She just completely embarrassed me in front of everyone, in front of my former students. I know I should be angry at her, but I can't help but feel like I deserved it.

"Remus…"

"No, Molly, maybe she'll learn."

"You such an idiot Remus, she loves you and doesn't give a damn about any of your stupid reasons that you jammed in your own head."

I didn't respond to her and the subject was hopefully over and I could get along with my life.

Tonks. Nymphadora. The thought of just her name makes me feel warm. I do love her. I really do love her. We just can't be together. I know I will hurt her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt her. Too old, too poor, too dangerous, such a stupid excuse, I knew that much. She must think I think lowly of her because money doesn't matter. Even I know that. Just seeing her. What I caused her. How much pain I caused her. I know what she's going through know is probably more painful then if I would ever hurt her as a werewolf. But, I can't be sure. If I ever bit her when I was a werewolf. Making her go through all the transformations… I can barely think about it. Sirius would kill me if he was here now. He warned me not to hurt her.

_Flashback _

_I watched as Tonks left the kitchen, tripping over a chair on the way. I chuckled silently and looked over at Sirius. His eyebrow was raised._

"_What? She always seems to find something to trip over?" _

"_If you hurt her I will kill you." _

_I nodded knowing he knew. The subject was dropped. _

_End Flashback _

"We should probably go get her. It's pouring out. She'll freeze."

I looked up at Mad-Eye. Everyone was getting up around me leaving the Hospital Wing. I followed not wanting to stay with a temperamental Molly. We walked out onto Hogwarts fields and I looked around. Evidence of the battle still lingered everywhere. Pieces of the castle and blood were starting to wash away from the torrential downpour .

"Does anyone see her?" Kingsley asks

"No, she wouldn't of… you know…"

The urge to vomit came up quickly just thinking of Nymphadora committing suicide. If she did, I would surely follow her.

"I see her!"

I followed Arthur's pointing finger and I saw her. She was on top of a hill over looking the lake. She was standing over it. Her lips moving.

"What is she doing?"

"No stop! Listen." Mad-Eye warmed us

We all stopped and listened closely. A sweet, voice so small yet fragile filled me and I was filled with pity.

_**I sense there's something in the wind **_

_**That feels like tragedy's at **_

_**though I'd like to stand by him**_

_**Can't shake this feeling that I have**_

_**The worst is just around the bend**_

_**And does he notice my feelings for him?**_

_**And will he see how much he means to me?**_

_**I think it's not to be**_

_**What will become of my dear friend?**_

_**Where will his actions lead us then?**_

_**Although I'd like to join the crowd**_

_**In their enthusiastic cloud**_

_**Try as I may, it doesn't last**_

_**And will we ever end up together?**_

_**Oh...**_

She stopped and blackness surrounded her, engulfing her taking her under. She seemed to let it take her. Not protesting, like she barely knew of its presence. The moonlight broke through the clouds and focused only on her, and she stared at it. Just simply stared. The moons changing phases. Over and over again, faster and faster, skipping one important phase… full moon.

The rain still pelting on the rest of us, and we could only stare awestruck at the new beauty of Tonks. Her skin was glowing. Some darker than others from old scars. Almost all of her skin was dark. Her makeup was still streaked down her cheeks, her lips turning darker and darker until they were black. Her hair turned black as night and white streaks was forming. Her clothing was getting blacker and blacker with every waking second, forming into more of a swimsuit ordeal with fishnet stockings and heels. Black gloves reached up too her forearm and ended. The transformation was decreasing, going back to her normal state. She looked down at herself this time and sang.

_**And will we ever end up together?**_

_**No, I think not, it's never to become**_

_**For I am not the one **_

I was the first one to recover and I walked over to her. Her lips was still black along with her hair. The moon was still focusing on her.

"I transform too, and if you think about it, it's more painful for me than you." she paused and looked up at me.

"How's that?" I asked simply my voice hoarse

Threatening to break.

"Mine includes everyday, but the full moon." she said

My tears were finally overflowing.

"I love you Nymphadora."

She didn't respond, because I kissed her black lips.

_Ok ummm. First off the song is originally Sally's Song from Nightmare Before Christmas. Secondly I should probably explain Tonks change…_

_When I listened to the song, where she transformed was a huge solos with no words. So I had to put something in between the verses. So I thought what if she transformed as well? _

_Well, I thought of the idea that since she can change her appearance. There is this one appearance that all Metamorphagus's can change into whenever they please. Though they can't during a full moon. If they can transform easily without all the hassle their future is looking bright. Which means they will live for a couple of more months. If they have some trouble they will die in less than a year. If they can't completely transfrom at all they are dying. So here Tonks can't finish out her transformation because it skipped the full moon. And of course Tonks had to skip the full moon because Remus was there, and the full moon sort of is a burden to her, because one of Remus's excuses is he's too dangerous. He says he's too dangerous because he transforms during every full moon __into a werewolf. If you don't get wat it was about please don't hesitate to ask I will explain it to anyone who doesn't understand. _


End file.
